


Changes

by lilcupcake03



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 17,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcupcake03/pseuds/lilcupcake03
Summary: Deeks comes back from an undercover op with the LAPD to discover Kensi and Callen posing as a couple.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing! This is fiction!
> 
> Author's Note: This is unBETAed so if you have issues/comments/ect feel free to help!
> 
> FEEDBACK IS GREATLY APPRECIATED! :)
> 
> ***UPLOADING MY WORK FROM fanfiction.net***

Changes

Chapter One

A man and a woman stood at the end of the pier. The man's posture spoke of a military background, the way his eyes scanned their surroundings spoke of his unconscious protective nature. The way the woman's body curved into his and her eyes was closed as she rested her head his shoulder spoke of her trust and contentment with him. His lips brushed the woman's forehead and her lips curved into a smile. The man watching from a distance could stand the scene no longer and ducked his head as he walked away.

Annoyance gnawed at LAPD Detective Marty Deeks and he climbed in his car. 'This has to be an OP. This can't be real. Kensi and Callen isn't a real couple.' He reminded himself. 'Still, it's not like you have any claims on Kensi, you don't even have the balls to tell her you have feelings for her.' Frustration at watching Kensi and Callen as a couple, when she'd always fought him on them posing as a couple even for a moment, had him balling his hands into fists. With lightning speed he repeatedly punched the steering wheel. With each blow the tension from his body lessened.

Panting slightly, he rested his head on the steering wheel and closed his eyes. Moments later knocking against the passenger window had him bolting upright. Kensi looked anxious as she looked at him through the glass. But her lips were curved into a smile, something he rarely saw.

"Open up." Kensi said, grasping at the handle. Deeks ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. For a moment he considered just driving away, but he couldn't resist Kensi Marie Blye. He hit the unlock button and Kensi quickly climbed in.

"Are you alright? What are you doing here? I thought you were still undercover with the LAPD." She said. The concern in her voice was mixed with curiosity. Deeks was usually a happy person, someone who wasn't easily angered. But seeing him so angry had her worrying her for partner.

"I got back two days ago, if you would know if you answered your cell." He said simply; temper still flaring in his deep blue eyes.

"Deeks, I couldn't answer my cell and I still can't. I'm on an undercover Op with Callen and will be for some time." She explained.

Relief coursed through Deeks and the knots in his stomach began to unwind. He blew out a breath. "Then what are you doing here Kensi? Aren't you putting your Op at risk by being in a car with me?" he asked.

"Kind of, but I saw you as we headed up the pier and you looked angry and I was worried, you don't get angry too often. And it's been three months, and as much as I hate to admit it, I was bored while you were gone so I was happy to see you." Kensi admitted, surprising Deeks.

"You should go, Kensi." Deeks found himself saying. Knowing if he looked at her, he would probably ruin everything by doing something stupid; like kissing her.

"Deeks…" Kensi said, surprise ringing loudly in her tone. She turned to face Deeks, to try to get her to look at him, but he kept his head down so his now shoulder length blonde hair covered his face. She waited a few moments, waiting for him to look at her and smile. But he didn't, he refused to give in. Kensi felt disappointment and sadness rush through her. Fighting back tears, she scrambled out of the car. Anger at the fact he could make her cry replaced her disappointment.

"Grow up Deeks!" she spat at him as she slammed the door.

Deeks barely glanced for oncoming traffic as he peeled away. He turned on the radio and found a hate filled metal song and turned it as loud as it would go, using it to vent his anger. Deeks drove to the beach and walked down the sand, cursing himself with every step.

'You're an idiot. You probably just blew the entire relationship you established with Kensi because you got jealous over a make believe coupling.' He thought. 'You deserve it too,' his lips curved into a sneer, 'treating her that way, acting like a spoiled child.' The realization hit him like one of Kensi's kicks to the nads. He needed to grow up.

He dove into the surf and swam and few laps as a plan began to form. By the time he walked back to his car, threw a towel on seat and drove back to his apartment he knew exactly what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: I own nothing! This is unBETAed! 
> 
> ***UPLOADING MY WORK FROM fanfiction.net***

Kensi was stewing by the time she and Callen got back to their undercover alias' home. Once they were safe inside, Kensi paced in the living room muttering obscenities. Callen got a beer out the fridge and sat down on the couch and watched.

"I mean can you believe him?" she stated, "I actually let down my guard a little, let him know that I care and he just snapped at me and refused to talk!"

Callen eyed her thoughtfully and took a drink, "Isn't obvious, Kens?" he said, and at Kensi's blank stare, he continued "He was jealous. Guys like him act like assholes when they get jealous."

"Jealous?" Kensi shrieked with surprise, making Callen wince, "Of what?"

Callen sighed and hang his head. Kensi was usually this dense, but he took it as her defense mechanism for keeping her own feelings towards her partner at bay.

"Kensi" Callen said slowly, "Deeks is in love with you. He has been for some time. How can you be this oblivious? Are you trying to avoid your own feelings for him?"

"Feelings? For Deeks?" Kensi all but shouted, causing Callen to raise a brow. Kensi fell silent and started pacing again. Callen finished his beer and went to the kitchen. He pulled one out and opened for Kensi, who stopped pacing and flopped on the couch. Callen sat beside her and handed her the beer. Kensi sipped it and rested the cold bottle on her knee. She sighed and Callen looked at her. He could see the wheels in her head turning.

"I'm not exactly sure what I feel for Deeks." She admitted. "we're getting along better, we have an understanding but it seems just as I'm about to open up and let him in he gets whisked away by the LAPD for any length of time and then when he gets back the cycle starts all over again."

Callen nodded. "I understand. But I think your feelings for him run just as deep. But you're used to being alone so you don't willingly let anyone in. I know because I'm like you in that respect. But, you as much as you don't want to admit it to yourself or anyone else you want love and that happy ever after."

Callen rose and stretched. "I'm going to bed." He announced "See you in a bit."

Kensi nodded but remained seated as her mind remained on Deeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I own nothing! This is unBETAed!
> 
> ***UPLOADING MY WORK FROM fanfiction.net***

Deeks sat in the dimly lit bar, sipping a beer. She would come, he knew. She had a sixth sense about things like this. Moments later a body appeared on the stool beside him. He fought back a chuckle and signaled the bar tender, who placed a steaming cup of tea in front of his guest.

"Thank you, Mr. Deeks." Henrietta 'Hetty' Lange said as she gingerly sipped the warm liquid. "How was LAPD been treating you?" Deeks barked out a laugh.

"Send me on a mission, and then brush me off after without even a thank you. You know, the usual." He said. Hetty sighed and set a folder in front of him. Deeks didn't open it. He knew what was inside.

"You exchanged some words with Miss Blye, how are things with you two now?" she asked. Deeks sighed. Of course she heard. Hetty always hears everything.

"Tense. I can't really speak to her while she's on the Op and there are some things we need to work out."

"Indeed." Hetty agreed. "The home they are staying in is in desperate need of a new television set." She cocked her head to the side, "Know anyone who could pose as a delivery guy?"

"I do, I'll be in early tomorrow morning."Deeks said and Hetty nodded.

"Good," she slipped down from the stool, "Thanks for the tea. See you then." With that, Hetty disappeared as quickly as she had appeared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I own nothing! This is unBETAed 
> 
> ***UPLOADING MY WORK FROM fanfiction.net***

Dressed in a tank top and cotton shorts Kensi lay in bed beside Callen. He was asleep but Kensi highly doubted it was deep or restful. He would be awake in an hour or so, she knew, prowling around the house practicing his languages or taking apart some appliance or studying whatever he deemed useful. In the morning Callen was usually sleeping on the floor on his roll out, which he never went anywhere without.

Looking at Callen, she could see the scars from the bullets that riddled his torso. She understood why he preferred things solo. His life had not been an easy one and from a young age he learned to rely only on himself. She thought about his happy ever after comment, knowing he didn't see that for himself. Kensi hoped he would find someone but he didn't like to get too close to anyone. When he needed a psychical relationship, he had a few discreet affairs, but they were all under aliases.

The person who would always be closest to him would be Sam. but he considered her, Eric, Nate and Hetty family. She could tell he had an easy relationship with Nell and would be soon brought into the fold. The only person she wasn't sure how he truly felt about was Deeks. Callen knew more about Deeks than any of them, with the exception of Hetty and seemed to understand him but didn't go out of his way to get to know him. And he wouldn't, Kensi knew, that would be on Deeks. She hoped he would be brought into the fold someday, making them all a united family.

"Go to sleep Kens." Callen murmured sleepily "I can hear you thinking from here." Kensi smothered a laugh.

"Sorry Callen." She said and sighed. Closing her eyes and letting the darkness engulf her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I own nothing! This is unBETAed!
> 
> ***UPLOADING MY WORK FROM fanfiction.net***

The sun shone brightly through the bedroom window, waking Kensi and blinding her at the same time. Eyes shut tight she lunged for the curtain and pulled them closed. Groaning, she sat back down and slowly opened her eyes. The room was empty and she could hear the water running. She walked to the kitchen and was greeted by the scent of coffee, smiling she poured herself a cup and took a drink.

She was about to lift the mug for a second drink when there was a knock at the door. As far as she knew she wasn't expecting anything, but Hetty would always send something she deemed useful for them. When she opened the door she was stunned. Instead of Sam being the delivery guy, Deeks stood before her, his facial hair trimmed and his hair tucked up into the hat baring a best buy logo. His eyes were dimmed by sadness but his voice was aloof.

"Delivery for Mr. and Mrs. Grayson." He said, Kensi stepped back and let him in.

"Deeks, what are you doing here?" she hissed when she shut the door. He set the television down in the middle of the room.

"Relax Kensi, I'm not here to crash your honeymoon with Callen, Hetty said you guys were in desperate need of a TV and asked me to deliver it. That's all." Deeks said his tone now hollow. "If that's it, I'll get out of your hair."

Kensi grabbed his arm. "Deeks, wait." She said. She led him to the bedroom and shut the door. "Will you talk to me? Tell me what's going on? Did I say or do something that—"Kensi was cut off by the bedroom door opening and Callen walking in, dressed only in a towel.

Callen inclined his head, "Deeks." He went through the dresser and grabbed out clothing, he watched the two out of the corner of his eye. Kensi had her arms wrapped around herself and she was looking at the floor and Deeks only had eyes for Kensi.

"Callen. How are you?" Deeks asked, glancing at him, his eye brow rising at Callen's scarred upper body. Callen winked at Kensi.

"Can't complain." He said and sauntered back out the door.

Once the door was shut Deeks gently backed Kensi against the door. "It's nothing you did. It's me. I acted like a child. I'm working on fixing that now. I'm glad you missed me Fern because I missed you too."

He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He trailed his lips down to the tip of her nose, placing his lips on it then on her lips. He kissed her gently then stepped back. Kensi stood completely still, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Deeks…" she managed, placing her fingers on her lips. Her entire body was tingling. No one made her feel that way since Jack.

"I better go Kensi, I don't want to risk you guys' cover. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Next time you see me I hope to be better in your eyes."

He took two steps towards the door and found himself tackled onto the bed by Kensi. For being a slender woman, she could be a powerhouse when properly motivated. She poured all she had and everything she couldn't say into the kiss she placed on Deeks' lips. Deeks' fingers dug into her hips and from there went up and down her back, making Kensi purr.

The purr brought Deeks back into the present and he realized he was in the bed Kensi was now sharing with Callen and something snapped. He flipped Kensi over and moved his lips to her neck gently scraping down the curve with his teeth, followed by soft kisses to cover it.

A knock at the door startled them both "Kens we got to get a move on" came Callen's voice. Deeks sighed and kissed her lips once move and helped her up. She handed Deeks his cap and strengthened her clothing. Deeks opened the door to see a fully dressed Callen grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Later Callen." Deeks said and looked back at Kensi, his eyes saddened. "Bye Fern. Don't forget me." And with that, he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I own nothing!
> 
> ***UPLOADING MY WORK FROM FANFICTION.NET***

Chapter Six

Once the door was shut Kensi eyed Callen, who was still grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"What?" he said innocently.

Kensi narrowed her eyes, "What? Callen, we don't have anything to do until later, why did you do that?"

Callen grinned, "Simple, I didn't want to sleep in a bed you and Deeks defiled." Kensi mouth dropped open.

"Like you actually sleep Callen and we weren't going to defile anything!" she stated through clenched teeth. Callen's eyes searched her.

"Right." He said and went to inspect the TV Deeks left. Kensi glared at him and stalked back to the bedroom. She went to the dresser and pulled out clothes, and glanced at bed. Her mind flashing to the action to that took place moments before. Kensi closed her eyes and could almost feel Deeks' hands on her again. Callen making noise in the living room had Kensi coming back to reality. Cursing herself for acting like a lovesick puppy she stormed to the bathroom and took a cold shower.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I own nothing!
> 
> ***UPLOADING MY WORK FROM FANFICTION.NET***

Chapter Seven

Deeks walked into the headquarters and headed for Hetty's office. She looked up from her paperwork. "Ah, Mr. Deeks, I trust Kensi and Callen are enjoying their new TV?" a grin toyed at her lips.

"I imagine so." He said, sitting down, "Thank you, Hetty, for giving me the opportunity to apologize to Kensi."

"I did nothing of the sort. I had you bring a television set. What else you did there was in your own hands." Deeks could hear strained laughter in her voice.

"I must ask you, Hetty your thoughts on Kensi and me. And our 'thing' could it work?" he looked down sheepishly. Hetty was not charmed by the blonde, but she found herself grinning.

"Well, Mr. Deeks I would say given the fact you and Ms. Blye are complete opposites, I say there is a means for a completion, like a puzzle. But in our line of work it's difficult to say how relationships are maintained under the strains of our work. Mr. Hanna seems to have it down, but I know it wears him down at times, the lies and the distance. You have to have completely trust in one another."

"We're getting there…" Deeks murmured almost to himself. Hetty, hearing that, nodded.

"You are, Mr. Deeks. But maybe it's time you both played on the same team. Make things a little easier for the two of you to work things out. However if they go bad, it's on you, so don't burn your bridges." Hetty said, then sauntered out to put things in order for their sting at Nior night club later that night. Deeks went to his desk in the bullpen and pulled the file Hetty gave him the night before and ran out of the office. Watching from the level above, Sam Hanna, Eric Beal, and Nell Jones watched with identical grins. Eric subtly put his arm around Nell's shoulder as walked towards the OP Center.

"You think they'll make it?" Nell asked Sam as the doors slid open.

"I don't know, but if anyone can make it possible, I think Deeks can." He said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I own nothing!
> 
> ***UPLOADING MY WORK FROM fanfiction.net***

Chapter Eight

Noir Night club was filled with sexy young people; the music was pulsing and seductive. Kensi and Callen wound their way through the club like they owned it. Kensi was wearing a tight red dress that showed off her body and Callen wore jeans that fit him in all the right places with a deep blue shirt that set off his eyes. Kensi was nursing a vodka and cranberry juice and Callen opted not to drink, he had to keep an eye out of their target, Sea Man John Bing who embezzled over a million from the Navy.

Sam and Deeks were also at the club, Sam posing as the bouncer and Deeks as patron. Kensi was laughing and having a wonderful time playing arm candy to Callen. She was surprised when "Let Me Speak" by Daughter Darling began to play. It was one of Kensi's favorite songs, when she wasn't in the mood to listen to techno. She'd spotted John and lead Callen nearby.

As she predicted John's interest was instantly perked by Kensi's short dress. She moved seductively to the beat, for John's benefit, making sure when she walked away he would follow. Callen was behind her guiding her hips with his hands. He spun her out, then back as she moved her backside to the beat, against Callen as if he were merely her prop. Callen played his role as Kensi played hers.

Callen grinned, "Oh yeah, he's hooked." He whispered in her ear. Kensi laughed, she knew it. She was completely immersed in her character. She felt like Jessica Rabbit and loved every minute of it. Having any man wrapped around her finger. She felt another pair of eyes on her and her eyes found Deeks' in the crowd. For a moment, the spell was broken. She wished she wasn't working, that she could take Deeks and dance with him, like she'd done to Callen.

The song changed and Kensi moved away from Callen, walking towards the VIP area in the back. John immediately followed her. Kensi wished the dress afforded her to carry a weapon but it was too tight and short, but she didn't worry. She knew Deeks and Callen were shadowing her. She pretended not to notice John following her.

"Hey," he called jogging up her. "My name's John, what's yours?" Kensi smiled flirtatiously.

"Hello John. My name is Mandy." She said, delicately extending a hand. He discreetly crowded her into a corner.

"Well Mandy, would you like to ditch your guy and party with a real man with real money?" he invited. Kensi laughed and tilted her head.

"Real money, huh? How'd you get that money? An inheritance?" Kensi asked curiously.

"I have many skills," he said, "and I would be glad to show them to you." Kensi grinned.

"Yeah, I'd like you to show them to me. But I warn you, I have very expensive taste." She said, John just laughed.

"Baby I'm all too happy to oblige." He said.

"Alright then." Kensi said as Callen came up behind John and handcuffed him. John started to fight against Callen. Kensi found a strong but familiar hand grab her wrist.

"I got you Fern." Deeks said lightly, smiling. Deeks pulled Kensi out of the way. There was so much Kensi wanted to say, but she couldn't because she knew Eric, Nell and Hetty were listening. Things seemed to be going well until Bing's silent partner saw what was going on and didn't remain quiet. He charged Callen and Deeks joined the fray. Not able to join the fight, Kensi had to stand back and watch. Moments later Sam charged in and the five of them quickly ended up in the parking lot.

Kensi quickly followed. Callen, Sam, and Deeks had drawn their guns on the two suspects. All three were yelling warnings to stay, down and quiet and they indentified themselves for the third time. Kensi expected NCIS out of Callen and Sam, but when NCIS came out of Deeks' lips, she found herself shocked.

"What?" she exclaimed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I own nothing!
> 
> ***UPLOADING MY WORK FROM fanfiction.net***

Chapter Nine

"What?" Deeks echoed, casting Kensi a glance. His attention remained on the task at hand.

"NCIS? Since when?" she demanded.

"Since this afternoon, thanks to Hetty." He said brightly. "It went through so quick cause no one wants to get on her bad side."

Kensi ran her fingers through her hair. She wasn't sure how to feel. She was happy she wouldn't lose her partner for months at a time, but that fear of abandonment kicked in with almost equal force. She and Deeks would have to talk and take things a day at a time.

Kensi pulled out her cell phone and hit the speed dial for Hetty. She answered immediately. "What can I do for you Ms. Blye?" she asked.

"Since we caught Bing and apparently his partner, can I sleep in my own apartment tonight? Please?" hearing the stress in Kensi's voice, Hetty didn't hesitate.

"Of course, you can go now if you like, the boys have it covered." She said.

"Thank you." Kensi said, appreciation ringing clear in her tone. She strode off towards her car and didn't bother to look back.

Several hours later Kensi was in her apartment dressed in comfy sweats watching Titanic. She half expected a knock at her door, and couldn't help but smile when it came. She pulled back the curtains and saw Deeks with very full hands and Monty standing beside him. She opened the door and let the males inside. Monty barked in greeting and curled up on a blanket Kensi left for him in the corner of the living room. Deeks set his to go bag by the door carefully while Kensi took the food and beer balancing dangerously in the other. Kensi set the food on the coffee table and opened a beer for herself and Deeks.

"Why did you just leave earlier?" he asked gently, taking a sip of his beer.

"The three of you had it handled. I was just arm candy. I was of no use to anyone and I just needed to be alone." Kensi said with a shrug. Deeks said nothing as his eyes flicked to the TV.

"Titanic?" he said.

"Got a problem with that?" Kensi asked defensively.

"Nope, not at all. The only problem I have with it is that song. Majorly overplayed." Deeks said easily with a smile. Kensi was floored and prayed it didn't show. To cover, she grabbed the food bag and handed Deeks a burger. He nodded his head in thanks and they ate in a comfortable silence.

"Kensi," Deeks said cautiously as he finished his food. "I want you to know that if our 'thing' goes anywhere and end badly; Hetty and I already worked out what would happen." Kensi choked on her burger. Deeks smacked her in the middle of her back for good measure. Kensi's eyes narrowed.

"Alright." She said at length. Deeks tensed.

"I thought you would be happy." He said looking at the carpet. Kensi sighed and scooted closer to him on the couch, she lightly rubbed his back.

"Deeks I am happy. Let's just take it one day at a time, ok?" she said. Deeks kissed her cheek.

"Whatever you say Fern." He agreed and flopped over, bringing Kensi with him so they curled into each other. Kensi's lips curved into a smile as she pulled his arm over her, keeping her warm. She settled in and sighed. The next thing she knew the DVD was on the title screen and Deeks was still slumbering peacefully. The digital clock on the wall told her it was just shy of three in the morning.

Kensi untangled herself carefully and stretched. "Deeks." She murmured, shaking him gently. He awoke with a start.

"Wha? Kensi? You ok?" he asked, disoriented.

"Yes, but come on, let's go to sleep in my room cause the last time you slept on the couch you whined about it all day and I wanted to kill you." She said and led him by the hand. Deeks followed along in a sleep filled haze. Kensi was starting to sweat when she got into her bedroom so she took off her pjs on auto pilot. Deeks did the same and climbed into bed. Her body unconsciously curved into Deeks' again and they were sleeping peaceful and content.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I own nothing!
> 
> ***UPLOADING MY WORK FROM fanfiction.net***

Chapter Ten

The blaring alarm woke Kensi several hours later. Groaning, she leaned over and slapped the alarm, her arm landing across Deeks' chest. He mumbled something unintelligible and pulled Kensi close. She nuzzled his neck, "Get up Deeks." She said and placed a kiss on his neck. She got out of bed and realized her bra and panties were sheer and lacy. She heard Deeks chuckle and whirled around. Her head ducked down and her hands went to cover her flat stomach. Deeks' eyes widened.

"Kensi, you are so beautiful. You don't need to hide anything." He said with awe in his voice.

"Then why did you laugh?" she asked, hurt. Deeks moved so he was kneeling on the bed in front of her. His hands rested on her hips.

"I laughed because I remembered when I was in the hospital after I got shot I guessed you got shot in the butt. I saw the tiny scar. I was right." He said with a smile. He drew her close and nuzzled her stomach. Kensi took his face in her and kissed him.

"We have to get ready for work." This was said with obvious regret. Deeks groaned. Kensi merely arched a brow.

"You don't need to be late on your first day; Hetty is officially your boss now. You don't want to piss her off." She reminded him. Deeks trudged in the living room. Monty woofed in greeting and warning.

"Kens I'm going to let Monty out, want to share a shower when I get back?" Deeks called. Kensi strode into the room, still clad in her bra and panties. Deeks' eye still showed nothing but awe. It thrilled Kensi she had the ability to do that to him. She wanted nothing more than to share a shower with him but she didn't want to be a possible cause for an angry Hetty. She wrapped her arms around Deeks and kissed him deeply.

"That will have to hold you for now. Don't worry Marty, we'll have time for passion soon enough." She said and went back to her bedroom. Groaning Deeks' dragged his fingers through his hair and put Monty on his lead and led him out into the bright Los Angeles morning. A few minutes later Deeks went inside. Kensi sat on the couch, her wet hair in a pony tail dressed in skin tight jeans and a low cut top she knew would drive Deeks crazy.

She sipped coffee from a large mug. Setting it down, she smiled. "Shower is all yours. Come here Monty." She cooed and Monty hurried over. Deeks grabbed his bag and went in Kensi's bathroom to shower. While the warm water rushed over his body he thought about the last few months. He was glad he and Kensi seemed to be on the same page. He wanted so badly to show her that even though he was quick to flirt, he was a romantic as well. He wanted to show her they could be good together. After washing and rinsing he got out of the shower and groped for a towel. Kensi stood across from the shower grinning, holding a clean towel. His groin pulsed with need.

"I figured since you got a good view of me this morning I might as well even things up and get one myself." Kensi handed him the towel. Deeks dried himself off, but didn't wrap it around himself. Kensi just enjoyed the view, for being on the lean side there was a lot of muscle to him. The bullet scars marred his chest. Deeks rooted around in his bag and pulled out clothes. He pulled on boxer briefs, loose jeans and a button down shirt. Kensi checked her watch and grinned, "We have a few extra minutes." She announced and they immediately came together with their bodies and lips, kissing deeply while hands roamed everywhere possible over and under clothing.

A few minutes later, they broke apart breathing heavily. "Let's get out of here before we're late." Deeks said between breaths. Together they left Kensi's apartment and began their first day of working together as official NCIS partners with benefits.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I own nothing!
> 
> ***UPLOADING MY WORK FROM fanfiction.net***

Chapter Eleven

The arrival of Kensi and Deeks together to work didn't go unnoticed by their coworkers. Smirks and elbow ribbing were discreetly exchanged before they reached the bullpen. Each desk had large stacks of paper work in their in boxes, seeing it there was a mutual sigh amongst the four agents. Grabbing coffee and doughnuts they dug in. Slow days were unusual for the team but that didn't mean they were totally unwelcome from time to time.

"Here is a productive group of people." Hetty said with an approving smile. The group looked up expectantly. "To put that productiveness on a momentary pause we need to discuss the fact we have a new official member of NCIS in Mr. Deeks and exactly what we are going to do about a celebration."

"Bowling?"

"Putt-putt golf?"

"What?"

"Bar hoping?"

"Karaoke." Decided Hetty. She tapped her finger to her lips and nodded. Her tone was final. She went upstairs to inform Eric and Nell of the plan.

Deeks heard many stories of their karaoke exploits but he had yet to join them. He knew he was in for an interesting night, with a strong possibility of being hung over tomorrow. But he was going to be with Kensi so it wasn't going to be all bad. He stuck to finishing up paper work while Callen and Sam debated what to sing and who would be victorious. It was rare to hear Callen debate in something so frivolous and Deeks found himself enjoying it. It made him respect Callen even more than he already did. By the time everyone finished their paper work, their work day was over. Hetty suggested they all go home and change and meet up at the karaoke bar. Deeks and Kensi went back to her apartment, Deeks got Monty and his to go bag. Kensi leaned against the wall beside the door.

"See you there." Deeks promised with a quick kiss. Kensi nodded and went to get ready. Kensi stood in front of her closet trying to figure out what to wear. She wanted something she could dance in, something that would capture Deeks' attention. She pulled out a strapless clingy black dress with a little flair at the bottom so she could move. She wore her hair down and let it fall naturally with a slight curl. She wore minimum make up, just enough to give her the confidence she needed to sing in front of a crowd. Pulling on a pair of spiky heels, Kensi headed out the door.

When she entered Birdcage, their favorite karaoke spot Kensi spotted Nell and Eric sitting on a large couch on the upper level. Eric waved her over with a smile. "Hey guys" Kensi said and greeted with hugs. Eric was still dressed in his usual t-shirt, shorts, and flip flops. Nell was dressed in a similar style dress, but in a hunter green that went wonderfully with Nell's pale skin and red hair. Hetty joined them next, wearing a deep red fitted suit and coordinated glasses. Deeks, Callen, and Sam came in together. The motley crew was dressed casually in fitted shirts and jeans. Kensi couldn't help but smile fondly at the three men. The way Deeks' eyes lit up when he saw her gave Kensi butterflies, she looked down and blushed. He gently wrapped his arms around her. This caused the group to hoot and cat call like middle school children. "Shut up." Kensi said still blushing slightly. She sat down next to Nell and Deeks sat beside her. Hetty and Callen sat in over sized chairs on either side of the couch and Sam was on the other side of Deeks.

"So how does this usually start?" Deeks asked, full of curiosity. Hetty laughed.

"That's easy Mr. Deeks. With alcohol." She answered with a grin.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I own nothing! Also, I chose each song in this chapter for a reason. Barrett Foa (who plays Eric) is an amazing broadway performer in real life.
> 
> ***UPLOADING MY WORK FROM fanfiction.net***

Chapter Twelve

Drinks were ordered and appetizers were in rotation. Straws were drawn to determine the order in which they were to sing. Eric was up first, belting out "Bust a Move". Deeks thought it was going to be laughable, but Eric was actually very good. When the song was finished Deeks was on his feet cheering. Kensi laughed at Deeks and finished her drink. She was up next. Her voice was okay but not as good as Eric. She took a deep breath and she murmured in Deeks' ear "This is for you" and sang "Constant Craving" Deeks' eyes never left Kensi. When she finished she was beet red and went directly to Deeks.

"That was lovely Kensi" he said, pulling her into his lap and cuddling her close. Hetty, eyeing Kensi and Deeks thoughtfully, took the mic and belted out "Learn to fly" then the mic went to Sam who sang "Going Back to Cali" and by the crowd that gathered everyone thought he sounded just like LL Cool J and was enjoying the free show. After the crowd dispersed Nell took the stage and sang "Breathe (2a.m)" Nell was just as good as Eric. They were all cheering when she was done. Callen followed with "Don't Fear the Reaper"

"Bad form!" Sam jeered.

"Seriously!" Kensi agreed shaking her head.

Getting the joke, Hetty and Deeks snickered. Kensi punched him in the arm. "Ow." Deeks whined "Suck it up" Kensi said lightly, kissing his cheek. And Lastly, Deeks took the mic belting out "I Believe in a thing Called Love" with all his might and ended up being decent and all around humorous. The group was nearly rolling with laughter.

"Great job Deeks!" Sam said, catching his breath and applauding. The others followed suit. Deeks beamed and took a bow.

"Thank you!" he said cheerfully and bounded back over to the couch, where Kensi handed him a fresh drink. He nuzzled her neck and took a deep drink. Sam took the mic and started "Blame it on the alcohol." Nell bounced up, "I want to dance!" she exclaimed, "Kensi, you in?" she asked.

"Absolutely!" she said and the two women headed down the stairs, towards the dance floor. Eric and Deeks trailed behind them. The beat was sultry and slow. Kensi and Nell moved naturally to the beat, Deeks went behind Kensi and murmured in her ear, "Gonna dance with me like you did Callen the other night?" Kensi laughed

"Of course, I wanted it to be you the whole time." She said and guided Deeks' hands over her hips. The moved together, lost in their own world. Callen, Sam and Hetty watched them with fascination. The art of seduction was at hand.

"It's amazing to think just six months ago they couldn't even waltz. Now look at them." Callen said with a shake of his head. Sam stood guarded, watching carefully over Kensi, who he considered his little sister.

"It's a case of trust. They trust each other now. It's easy for them to communicate with words and without." Hetty said. Eric and Nell were having fun together but they weren't in the seductive mode, just enjoying each other's company dancing as one.

Kensi ground her backside against Deeks' pelvis, Deeks' hands trailed up and down her sides as he took Kensi's hand and spun her out and then back. Now they were facing each other, Deeks lifted Kensi's leg so it rested by his hip. His hands explored every available inch of her skin. Kensi kissed Deeks passionately. "I think we need to go back to your place."

"Alright." Deeks said and nodded a goodbye to the still dancing Nell and Eric, who waved. He took Kensi's hand in his and went in the opposite direction of Callen, Sam, and Hetty. Kensi looked at Deeks questioningly. "Kensi, Callen and Sam look at you like a little sister; walking out with you like this…I'm going to feel like the world's biggest perv."

"I understand." Kensi said, knowing Sam would most likely kick Deeks' ass for laying his hands all over her, so they quickly made their exit. Deeks' walked Kensi to her car. She looked around for Deeks car in the lot.

"I took a cab." He admitted sheepishly. "I was hoping you'd want to go home with me." More flattered than annoyed, Kensi kissed him lightly.

"Get in." she said simply and headed towards Deeks apartment. His hand rested on her knee and slowly migrated upwards, gently stroking the sensitive skin on the inside of her thigh. Kensi purred, she reached out and stroked Deeks' cheek. Deeks took her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist, sending Kensi's pulse racing. She hit the gas pedal and made it to Deeks' apartment in record time. Once they parked, Kensi easily slipped from the driver's to the passenger's side and into Deeks' lap.

She looked into his deep blue eyes, which looked back into hers. He was smiling shyly. This was a new side of Deeks' Kensi was seeing and she found it adorable. He usually acted like a ladies' man, always confidant and flirtation. Now, he was shy not wanting to push. She could see in his eyes he wanted to savor her and their time together. It made her shiver with anticipation; Deeks drew her close and nuzzled her neck. He traced the slope of her neck with his tongue, making her moan. She reached out and wound her fingers through her hair, kissing him deeply, passionately.

"Let's take this inside, shall we? As much as I want you right now, I don't want our first time to be in a car like a couple of horny teens. If you want to have sex in the car another time, that's fine but I want you in my bed tonight, all night." Deeks said softly, panting slightly. Kensi nodded and kissed him again, opening the car door. Deeks scooped Kensi up and shut the car door in one fluid movement and carried her towards his apartment. Deeks fumbled with his keys as Kensi kissed his neck, he gently set her down, got out his keys and opened the door ushering Kensi inside.

Deeks found himself immediately slammed against the door by an eagar Kensi. Deeks' hands found themselves climbing up Kensi's legs to the hem of her dress. His hands were just about to cup Kensi's firm round backside when Monty barked. Deeks groaned "Sorry Kens, I gotta take him out. Why don't you go make yourself at home in my bedroom and I see you in a few?" he suggested. Kensi pulled off Deeks' shirt, kissed him and then headed towards Deeks' bedroom.

"Better make this fast, Buddy." Deeks said to Monty as they headed out to the lawn. Minutes later Deeks and Monty hurried inside, Deeks made sure Monty had food and water, that he had enough chew toys and bones to keep him occupied. "Sorry Monty, Daddy's gonna have some alone time with Kensi, okay?" Monty just cocked his head to the side, Deeks' ruffled his fur. "If all goes well we'll get you a girlfriend too so you aren't lonely okay?" Monty woofed and Deeks laughed. "Alright, then. Night buddy, be good." He said , washing his hands and heading to his bedroom. Nothing could have prepared Deeks for what he saw.

Kensi lay on her side on his bed, wearing nothing but a smile. Deeks felt his mouth go dry, he was forever committing that image to his memory. No matter if they ended up together or just ended, Deeks would never forget the first sight of Kensi naked in his bed. Grinning wickedly, she crooked her finger at him. Deeks quickly shucked his pants and boxers and climbed on the bed, he knelt at Kensi's feet. Kensi looked at him expectantly. He picked up Kensi's foot and nuzzled it, then ran his tongue up her ankle to knee, one leg then the other. Then Deeks' lips replaced his tongue as he went further up her thigh and Kensi moaned loudly. Deeks teased the sensitive little bud with a callused thumb and Kensi gasped, and bolted up.

Deeks grabbed Kensi's face gently in his hands and kissed her deeply. Their tongues stroked each other and Kensi bucked against Deeks desperate to get some friction with that movement, Deeks mirrored her movement making Kensi cry out again and his lips captured hers in a deep passionate kiss. Deeks moved from her mouth down to Kensi's neck, followed by her breasts. He teased her nipples with light licks then blowing on them gently so they would harden ever so slightly, then he cupped her breast in his hands. "So perfect" he murmured, lavishing them with attention then his tongue traveled down to her belly button and Kensi squealed making Deeks laugh. The laughter died down when he placed his head between her thighs.

He looked up a Kensi, who looked like a wonton Goddess. She was panting and her hair was loose framing her face like a painting. Deeks didn't think he'd ever be able to get enough. She reached for him, "Please, don't tease me anymore. I need you inside me. NOW." She empathized the word now with a kiss as she pulled him up and rolled him over so she was on top. Deeks nodded to the bedside table. He opened the top drawer and Kensi pulled out a condom and put it on with ease. "Watch me." She murmured, stroking his cheek as she lifted herself up and slowly lowered herself on him. Deeks groaned loudly, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Kensi" he murmured when she was completely surrounded by him. He sat up slightly and wrapped his arms around her. She started to move, rocking her hips gently. Deeks matched her rocking with a thrust. They moaned in unison and began to pick up speed. They rolled on the bed, fighting for dominance. Deeks was surprised when Kensi submitted and le t him stay on top. "Faster" she begged and dug her heels into his backside, Deeks obeyed and went faster. He felt Kensi getting close. "Harder!" she demanded, clutching his shoulders tight, piercing his skin with her finger nails. Deeks pumped hard, but not as hard as he could. He was afraid of hurting Kensi, especially that it was their first night with Kensi.

She glared and bit his shoulder blade. Deeks cried out and pumped as hard as he could, making Kensi cry out and orgasm almost instantly. She panted and her body went limp. Kensi Mmmed and lay there spent and content. Deeks disposed of the condom and curled up beside Kensi. Smiling happily, she curved her body to his. And together they fell into a deep blissful sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I own nothing!
> 
> ***UPLOADING MY WORK FROM fanfiction.net***

Chapter Thirteen

Kensi woke up with a smile on her lips and Deeks arms wrapped securely around her. Deeks stirred and murmured a sleepy greeting, nuzzled her neck and began to unwrap himself. Kensi grabbed his hands and halted the unwrapping, Deeks smiled into Kensi's back and laid a kiss between her shoulder blades. "Come on Kens, lets grab a shower and we'll grab some breakfast before work."

Kensi groaned but got up, Deeks led her into the master bath and fiddled with the faucet, trying to get the right temp. He cautiously put his and Kensi's hand under the spray. Kensi nodded and they got in, Deeks got his hair wet and shook his head like a dog, Kensi laughed and batted him away. He surprised Kensi by putting shampoo in his hands and running it through her hair, gently massaging her scalp. Kensi gave a happy sigh as she washed her body, then out of fairness, Deeks'. Deeks smiled and gave her a quick kiss, watching Kensi as she rinsed and conditioned her hair, Deeks shampooed his own hair. Kensi watched him from under the spray, she liked the long hair on him, he looked like a Viking warrior.

"What?" Deeks asked, watching her watch him. A smile toyed at her lips.

"I like the long hair on you. It suits you, it doesn't make you look like a hippie, like long hair usually does on men. You look like a Viking." She explained with a slight blush. A quick grin flashed over Deeks' face.

"Thanks." He said brightly as they switched spots under the spray. They fell in to a comfortable silence as they stared at each other sans clothing.

Work from now on would be interesting, weather it was a good way or bad remained to be seen. Deeks secretly hoped for the best, reflecting on the fact that when he was inside Kensi the night before it gave him a feeling of home, like they belonged together. He wouldn't tell her that, not yet. Not now, it was too soon. Kensi was guarded, and not easy to get to know. It seemed silly thinking that now, knowing each other intimately. But she was used to being alone and abandoned, gaining her trust would take time and effort. Deeks was loyal to the core and he was determined to show Kensi didn't have to be afraid of being with him, he wouldn't hurt her. They could be happy together. They could have a happy ever after.

Deeks shut off the spray and got out first, getting towels for Kensi and himself. Kensi got them first; Deeks quickly wrapped one around his waist while he went to go check on Monty. Monty was lying on the couch, his tail wagging happily. "Morning Monty." He greeted cheerfully, grinning. Monty barked and got down to greet him. Kensi leaned against the bedroom door frame, watching man and dog communicate.

Deeks proved himself to be an excellent lover, not that she had any doubt he wouldn't be. Not that she would share that with him, either. He showed her cared deeply for her without saying a word. It hit Kensi like a ton of bricks. It scared her, not enough to make her run, but to be careful. She grabbed her to-go bag and got dressed. "I'll take Monty out, let you get dressed." Kensi offered. Smiling as he rose, Deeks nodded.

"Thanks partner." With a wink he disappeared into his bedroom. Kensi stepped out into the bright California sun and warm weather. It was a beautiful day and Kensi had a feeling it was going to be a good day, no matter what case they were going to take. Optimism was rare, but Deeks had a way of bringing it out in her. She got Monty back into the apartment, to find Deeks leaning against the kitchen counter talking on his cell.

She perched on the couch and waited patiently. Deeks laughed and told the person on the other line to fuck off before hanging up. Kensi arched a brow. "It was Ray. I told him our 'thing' was official. I didn't tell him we slept together. I don't kiss and tell ever. It's disrespectful." Deeks explained.

"Ah." Kensi said with a nod, a smile crept over her face, "Did you tell him I say hi?" Deeks grinned,

"That I did Wikipedia. Now let's get some food because I don't know about you but I'm starving." Kensi smiled and grabbed her to-go bag.

"What are we waiting for?" she said with a laugh. They went to a small diner Deeks frequented, Kensi ordered a large plate of food without feeling self conscious.

"I worked up quite an appetite last night." Kensi said with a wink to the goggled eyed waitress, Deeks laughed and ordered the same meal.

"Can I get your work out secret? To eat that much yet stay that thin…it's a miracle." The waitress said with envy. Kensi chuckled.

"I'm a trainer for a living so it's a trade off." She said easily. The waitress nodded knowingly and went to put in their orders. Deeks settled into the booth and covered Kensi's hands with his, his thumb stroking the delicate skin. Kensi smiled and leaned into him.

The waitress came back with their food. "You guys make a cute couple." She commented, walking away. They moved away from each other, and ate their food in a comfortable silence.

"What are you going to say to Callen and Sam?" Kensi asked, Deeks choked on his eggs. He sipped his coffee and tried to catch his breath.

"That I had a blast hanging out with everyone and we had a nice time together, not much else to say is there?" he said. Kensi nodded, she hoped Sam and Callen would accept that and leave it at that, but being over protective who knew what they would do.

The drive to work was bogged down with tension, Kensi sighed. "Deeks, relax! We'll be fine!" she exclaimed when they parked. She grabbed his face and kissed him, as he kissed her back, she felt herself melting into the kiss. They broke apart to a horn honking, Sam's.

"Here we go." Kensi said as they got out of the car. Kensi greeted Sam with a grin, Sam smiled easily at her, the grin turned into a scowl at Deeks when Kensi went inside.

"Deeks" Sam greeted in a monotone voice.

"Sam?" Deeks greeted cautiously, glancing over as Callen appeared on his other side. "Callen?" he greeted just as cautiously.

"Deeks" Callen greeted with his usual lack of enthusiasm. Both men surrounded Deeks as they walked into OSP.

"So you and Kensi disappeared last night without a goodbye, what's up with that?" Sam asked innocently.

"Well, we- uh wanted some alone time so we left and Kensi was worried you'd beat me up so we didn't say goodbye. I'm sorry; I won't make that mistake again. But would you have let me walk out of there unscathed knowing how I feel about Kensi and how she feels for me?" Deeks answered, finding his backbone in the truth. Callen and Sam now stood in front of him. Callen had his I'm better than you grin and Sam had the big brother glare down pat.

"Since I was the one who opened Kensi's eyes to how you feel about her and pushed her to think about how she felt about you, No I wouldn't have. Now if you hurt her, yes, I would tear you apart and Sam would help me bury you." Callen said simply. Deeks eyes widened in surprise.

"Now me," Sam said, crossing his massive arms, "I would have threatened you senseless but I'd only hurt you if you hurt her. Next time, put on your big boy pants and say goodbye ok? The only other thing I will say is it's nice to see Kensi smiling."

The three men headed to the bullpen in peace, Kensi was chatting with Nell, who smiled at the guys and headed up to Ops. Hetty joined the four of them; she was smiling and dressed in a bright yellow suit.

"Good Morning everyone. Last night was quite enjoyable, I hope you would all be able to do that again another night." She said. Everyone put in some kind of agreement. Hetty noticed the way Deeks and Kensi unconsciously mirrored each other, curving their bodies towards each other protectively. "Mr. Deeks, Ms. Blye, a moment please?" she said. Kensi and Deeks shared a look and followed.

"I trust you two have consummated your relationship?" Kensi and Deeks looked stunned and stammered, Hetty waved them off, "That aside, I sincerely hope it doesn't affect your working relationship, especially when you have cases when you can't work side by side." She explained.

"What do you mean Hetty?" Kensi asked.

"Upstairs, we just got case approval." Hetty said as Eric's shrill whistle cut through the building.

Hetty led the way, Kensi and Deeks followed, holding hands wondering what the new case had in store and what Hetty meant.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I own nothing!
> 
>  
> 
> ***UPLOADING MY WORK FROM fanfiction.net***

Chapter Fourteen

Eric had images pulled up on the screens, one of a pretty Petty Officer and her stats, others with the dead bodies of other Officers and their stats, a picture of the outside of a bikini bar, and other information. Dread hit Deeks like a fist, he already knew what Hetty was going to say as she said it. That the Petty Officer was selling highly classified info under the cover of dancing at a bikini bar. It looked like they were paying for a lap dance, granted they were getting that, but so much more. Kensi was going to have to go in and befriend her and Deeks, due to his extensive knowledge of the bikini bar and the dancers, he would have to be on the outside.

Deeks took a deep breath and collected himself as Kensi got herself fitted into skimpy costumes. Sam would be guarding her inside and outside but Callen…Deeks wasn't too sure what Hetty had in store for Callen but Deeks had a nagging feeling in his gut things were going to get tense. Kensi fully dressed once again, bumped Deeks with her hip. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." Deeks murmured and they headed back to the bull pen while Eric worked on Kensi's cover and back stopping. Hetty was on the phone with the man who owned the bar, he knew them from when Sam and Callen went undercover for CHP and would cooperate with whatever they needed. Kensi frowned as she studied Deeks from the desk. Something was bugging him, it wasn't her fault he frequented bikini bars too often. Kensi took a deep breath as she concentrated on making sure her pout didn't show.

When Hetty approached the bullpen Callen asked the question that had Deeks' stomach in knot. "Who will I be Hetty?" Hetty looked thoughtful but didn't hesitate "every dancer needs a regular customer, Mr. Callen." She said, walking away. Kensi's eyes widened as the pieces clicked together, THAT'S why Deeks was so upset, he had a feeling this was coming. Callen turned to Kensi, his face unreadable. Kensi bolted upstairs to the girl's locker room. Nell poked her head in.

"Kensi? You ok?" she asked quietly. Kensi covered her face with her hand.

"Ugh. No." she said, Nell slipped inside shutting the door behind her. She sat beside Kensi on the wooden bench.

"I know we aren't close or anything but I can listen, if you want to talk. I know you and Deeks left last together last night, so I'm assuming your "thing" has worked itself out." she said simply. Minutes ticked by as silence filled the small room.

Kensi blinked at Nell in surprise. Nell just grinned. "It was obvious to everyone you two would end up together at one point." She said. Kensi arched a brow.

"There was a pool going wasn't there?" she asked.

"Yes," she said sheepishly. "Eric won." Despite her embarrassment, Kensi found herself laughing.

"Before I spill my guts, which is something I rarely do, would do you do me a solid and answer a question first?" she said. Nell nodded.

"Shoot." She said simply.

"Did you go home with Eric?" Kensi asked. Smiling, Nell nodded. Kensi smiled a little, she was happy for the two of them. "Okay, so yes, Deeks and my "thing" has resolved itself but its way too early to but a name to it. It's been a long time since I opened my heart to the possibility of love and well, since I saw how angry Deeks got over the last OP Callen and I were on I don't know how he'll handle this one given that there's more of a sexual component to this one."

Nell hmmm-ed thoughtfully and rested her chin on her open palm. "Do you want my advice or do you want to just hash it out verbally and go from there?" she asked.

"Advice please. I hate feeling like this." Kensi said gratefully. Nell smiled.

"My advice is to act like it's not Callen, that he's a stranger. That being a bikini bar dancer IS your job and means absolutely nothing sexual about it. Save all the sexual energy for Deeks and jump him as soon as you can." She said. Kensi gaped at her with surprise, who knew little quiet Nell was so experienced when it came to situations like that.

Nell laughed at the open mouthed Kensi. "My sister worked as a dancer to put herself through school and her boyfriend hated it. So this isn't weird to me." She explained.

"Thank you Nell," Kensi said, "For listening. And for the advice." Nell nodded.

"Not a problem. I like you and Deeks, and I think you guys make a good couple. I'm rooting for you guys. I'm usually always around if you ever need to chat." She said and left the room. Someone knocked on the door. Callen popped his head in moments later.

"You alright Kens?" he asked.

"I'm feeling a little better thanks to Nell but this puts us in an awkward situation, Callen." She said. Callen sauntered in and sat across from her on the floor.

"Kens, listen. I'm not going to lie and say a fantasy or two starring you hasn't crossed my mind a few times over the years but I'm not the guy to fall for a coworker after what happened between Tracy and me. And I'm not going to settle down or be tied down. Deeks suits you. He's your match. But that doesn't mean I'm going to enjoy it a little bit." Kensi's eyes narrowed and Callen grinned.

"A little bit." He repeated, "But I want you to be happy Kensi. Cause you're my friend and I love you. No cheer up." Callen kissed her cheek and strode out of the room again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I own nothing!
> 
> ***UPLOADING MY WORK FROM fanfiction.net***

Chapter Fifteen

When Kensi headed back down to the bullpen, Kensi found Deeks waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. He looked a bit troubled but his eyes still lit up when he saw her. The butterflies in Kensi's stomach started again. She secretly hoped Deeks' eyes would still light up at the sight of her when this OP was over.

"Feeling better?" he asked quietly. Kensi nodded, looked around and gave Deeks a discreet kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, I'm sorry you're stuck on the outside, but try to think positive. After all, you'll be getting all the benefits from the dancing." She said, Deeks' eyes took on a mischievous gleam.

"Really?" he said, intrigued. Kensi laughed and slung her arm around his shoulder. That was more like the Deeks she knew and loved. A caring man with a big dash of perv mixed in.

"You'll see." She promised softly and gathered her things from beside her desk. "Off to dance class." She announced in her normal voice and headed out into the sunny LA afternoon.

"You okay Deeks?" Sam asked as Deeks took his seat beside him, absently drumming his fingers on the table.

"Eh, I'll be alright." He said, "Going undercover is our job. It's not always going to be a bed of roses." Sam patted his shoulder sympathetically.

Deeks was silent as he sorted out all the facts and feelings. He knew Callen wouldn't purposely break them up; he got them together in the first place. But Kensi was a beautiful woman, and Callen was a flesh and blood man, of course he's going to enjoy having her dance for him. Deeks knew HE was the one that would be getting the real benefits from the whole op; after all it came from Kensi's lips herself. But it wasn't going to be easy being on the outside where he wasn't able to protect Kensi from harm. Not the she needed protection, he knew better than anyone she could handle herself. He sighed, he'd just have to see what happened and let the chips fall where they may.

A beep from his phone informed him he had a text message, it was from Eric. It was the weather report for the next morning. Deeks felt a smile tug at his lips; it was perfect weather for surfing. It was just what he needed to clear his head. Thanks Eric, he texted, you in? And moment later he got a response. Absolutely, catch you at sun rise. Deeks was glad he was an official part of NCIS now, he had friends that surrounded him, not like LAPD where he only he had himself. It was nice to be part of a true team.

Kensi knew she was in good shape and she had a decent amount of strength to her, but she was bothered by the sweat that coated her by her body. When knew pole dancing was this hard? She had a new respect for the ladies that used it to make a living. It gave her something to think about when she went to the bikini bar later that night.

The teacher, a perky blonde twenty-something smiled approvingly. "You've got it!" she cheered happily, in a high pitched voice. Kensi groaned quietly. She was certain this girl was the devil in disguise. Deeks usually went for girls that looked and acted like her. She didn't see the appeal.

She dried her damp skin with a clean towel and took a long drink from her water bottle. She headed to her car and tried to get a clear picture of her she was becoming. Kym Snyder, a military brat in serious debt. If she hadn't gone to work for NCIS that actually could have been her life. She drove back to OSP immersing herself in her character. By the time she walked in, she WAS Kym Snyder.

Hetty escorted her to the changing room to get ready for "work". When she was finished Kensi's hair was in an intricate braid and she wore a tight fitting, midriff bearing top and low slung painted on jeans. In the small bright pink duffle bag was the barely there bikini she'd be dancing in. She leaned her hip on the edge of Deeks' desk, she let her arm drop so it was hidden, she reached for Dees' hand and Deeks threaded his fingers through hers and held.

"Mr. Deeks, since you'll be the outside man, it's your job to bring Ms. Blye to and from the bar so there isn't any trouble." Hetty said approaching the group. "Since it's the first night, there will be no need for Mr. Callen; Mr. Hanna is on his way there now. Mr. Beale and Ms. Jones and busy making sure all the video cameras are in place and working, and remember Ms. Blye each costume has a built in wire so we can hear every word said without having to hide an ear piece. Good luck."

Kensi and Deeks dropped hands as they headed out into the darkening Los Angeles evening. Once they were in the car and on their way, they resumed holding hands. Kensi let out a breath. "You ok there, Kym?" Deeks asked with a grin.

Kensi smiled, "Yeah I'll be alright, Micah." She said, and Deeks arched a brow. "You're my boyfriend Micah who is banished from entering to his frequent of bikini bars pre our relationships wouldn't want any jealousy or drama."

"You put a lot of thought into this, haven't you?" he murmured. Kensi nodded and stroked his cheek.

"You bet I did." She assured him. "I know we don't necessarily have it all figured out yet but I think we owe it each other to make it work on every front and take each day as it comes, don't you agree?" she said. Deeks nodded.

"Of course." He said coming to a stop in front of the bar's door. Kensi leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"Break a leg, Kym." He said as she climbed out. Kensi laughed happily and winked at Sam as she went in. Kensi strutted like she owned the bar. The manager met her in the middle.

"Ok Kym, I've got three girls on shift: Sunshine, Daisy, and Eve." Kensi arched a brow at the names but said nothing. "Daisy is the Petty Officer, the other two are very nice the three girls get along well and it's a drama free atmosphere, I figure it would be the easiest way since it's your first day."

"Thank you." Kensi said gratefully and he led her to the back of the club, through a door and down a small hallway, he knocked on the door.

"Ladies, got some fresh blood for you, this is-"he looked at Kensi for her stage name, "Dazzle" Kensi mouthed "Dazzle." The manager retreated and the door opened. Taking a deep breath Kensi hoped this would work as she stepped inside.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I own nothing!
> 
>  
> 
> ***UPLOADING MY WORK FROM fanfiction.net***

Chapter Sixteen

"Hey there Dazzle" said a beautiful woman with light brown skin and piercing blue eyes. She was dressed in a skimpy white bikini that set her skin off perfectly. "I'm Sunshine." Kensi grinned at her and she smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Sunshine." She said brightly.

A young woman who had pale skin and fiery red hair wearing a jet black bikini smiled, "I'm Eve." Kensi smiled back "Eve, nice to meet you."

Daisy eyed Kensi and gave a quiet hello. Her guard was clearly up. Inwardly Kensi sighed. Getting to know the Petty Officer was going to be even harder than she thought and she did not want to drag this Op anymore than necessary. After years of locking away her heart, she finally opened it to the possibility of love and wanted to see if it was going to end in heart break or happy ever after.

Kensi walked over to the empty vanity and tucked a photo of her and her father into the upper right corner. The picture of her and her father was one of her favorites –and her last. They'd just finished working on a car that would be hers when she was 16. He was in his fatigues and she was wearing one of his t-shirts and overalls. They sat proudly on the hood of the car and were grinning like fools; it made her smile to think of the memory. She traced the edge of the photograph, lost in memory.

Kensi's heightened sense of awareness told her that someone was behind her. She turned around to find Daisy looking at the photo of Kensi and her dad. "Your dad was in the Navy?" she asked quietly. Kensi smiled slightly.

"Yeah he was." Her voice was wistful, making Daisy's lips curve slightly. "He was one of the greatest men I've ever known."

"I was a military brat too…actually I'm in the Navy right now." She confessed in a hushed tone. "But don't tell the others. One military brat to another, I know you can respect it." Kensi nodded. Well it least it was an opening.

"No problem." She said with a smile.

There was a knock at the door, followed by the announcement "Girls, you're on in ten."

The women got quiet as they did their make-up and made final adjustments. Kensi took a breath as she headed to the main floor. Lifting her chin she took the middle stage and moved to the music.

Several hours and several hundred dollars later, Kensi and the others headed back to the dressing room. Sunshine smiled warmly. "Not bad for your first night." She said. Kensi laughed.

"You think so?" she said.

"Yeah, you did better than some of the girls that have passed through. It actually gets monotonous after awhile; you don't see bodies or faces, just move what your mama gave you around the brass pole. Making good money, without taking anything off, it isn't a bad life."

Kensi laughed again, "Not at all." She agreed. "Thanks for being so nice to me."

"Hey, it's why they call me sunshine." She said with a wink.

Kensi got changed and headed out to the parking lot; Sam followed, and walked her to the waiting car. Deeks grinned as she climbed in. "Hey beautiful, how'd it go?" he asked.

Kensi buckled her seat beat and grinned. "Not bad. Daisy, the petty officer, didn't say much. But she confided she was in the Navy so it's a start. Let's head to my place tonight."

"No problem, just have to pick up Monty. Want to grab dinner on the way?" Deeks asked.

And in short order they gathered Monty, Deeks' go bag, a large pizza half meat lover half veggie lover, and arrived at Kensi's apartment. They ate while watching trashy reality TV. Deeks looked around Kensi's usually messy apartment and noticed there was more stuff in hallway leading to the spare bedroom than usual.

"Do you do some redecorating?" he asked. Kensi grinned mischievously.

"You'll see." She said, snuggling close to him. They relaxed while their food digested. Kensi felt Deeks' head move to peer towards the spare bedroom. She laughed. Knowing he would keep trying to peek like a kid at Christmas trying to catch Santa, she rose from the couch pulling Deeks with her.

She opened the door and turned on the light revealing the usually clutter room to be mostly empty with a large brass pole now in the center of the room. Kensi turned to see Deeks with a rare look of genuine surprise. She cocked a brow at him, "Want to see what I do at work all day?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I own nothing!
> 
> ***UPLOADING MY WORK FROM fanfiction.net***

Chapter Seventeen

Kensi moved a wing backed chair in front of the pole and connected her iPod to speakers, she turned on some low sultry music. Deeks sat in the chair while Kensi briefly stretched; he cocked his head to the side, enjoying the view. Feelings Deeks' eyes on her, she looked back at him and grinned. As the beat picked up Kensi moved her body around the pole. She swung around with grace and ended with her back to Deeks. She dent low so her backside was right in Deeks' eye line, she grinned and turned slowly. Pulling off her shirt, she straddled Deeks' lap. She moved seductively, rising high and pulling Deeks' shirt off.

She looked directly into his blue eyes; that gazed back to her with a mix of love, lust, trust and wonder. He eyes seemed to look into her soul. Kensi kissed him deeply and took his hands, using her own to guide them up her body. She hand him cup her breasts. She breathed deeply at the contact.

"Only you will ever touch me like this." She murmured, still watching him. She moved his hands again up and down her sides, the up to her breasts again. Deeks was fine with letting Kensi guide his hands; he was enjoying watching her open herself up like this. She rocked her hips against him, making them both groan. He applied slightly more pressure to Kensi's skin making her moan loudly. "I trust you, Marty." She said kissing his lips again. "No matter what happens, don't forget that."

Kensi stripped off her bra, straddled his lap once more and drew Deeks to her. Kensi was surprised when Deeks started at her neck, nipping at it lightly with his teeth and soothing it with kisses. Kensi still controlled his hands as she guided them over her back, her behind, lightly over her front as she rocked her hips. Deeks' lips explored every inch of skin, from shoulder to shoulder and slowly working his way down. He took his time with her and as each inch of skin got explored, the remaining clothing vanished; hers first, then his. When Kensi slowly lowered herself onto Deeks, they moan in union, their eyes never leaving each other.

Kensi gripped Deeks hard as he pumped into her. Her fingernails pierced his upper arms and shoulder blades. Deeks' hands gently caressed Kensi's back. When Kensi's orgasm hit her, she actually felt tears fall from her eyes and didn't bother to hide or stop them. She buried her face in the crook of Deeks' neck until the wave passed.

Deeks carried Kensi to her bedroom and laid her down gently. Deeks went to the bathroom to dispose of the condom. Kensi felt irrational panic when Deeks left her side, but she tried to remain focused on the fact he was coming back and not running for the door, now she opened herself up to him. She didn't say all she could have, but she hoped he understood and respected the new found level of intimacy between them.

Deeks kiss her cheek, "I'm going to take Monty out. I'll be right back." He whispered and left the room. He returned 10 minutes later, the glow of his cell phone leading the way. He climbed into bed beside Kensi and snuggled close as he set the alarm for only four short hours away.

"I'm going surfing with Eric in the morning," he explained as she rested her head on his chest. Deeks hand stroked her hair. "Kensi. I know what just happened and what it means for us. I'm not going anywhere. Don't be afraid." He swallowed. "Kensi, I want you to know…I love you."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I own nothing!
> 
> ***UPLOADING MY WORK FRM fanfiction.net***

Chapter Eighteen

"Kensi, I want you to know…I love you." Deeks smiled as the words passed his lips, Kensi smiled up at him and opened her lips to speak. She was distracted by something wet splashing on the top of her head. She ran her fingers through her hair and brought it close to see what it was. Kensi was horrified to discover her hand covered in crimson. Deeks' throat was slashed and his body grew colder with death as each moment passed. Kensi bolted upright.

"Deeks!" Kensi screamed, trying to orient herself once more. The bed was empty, but bathroom door opened as soon as her screamed end. Deeks hurried over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Before she could prevent it, her eyes weld up with tears and she began to cry.

Deeks was perplexed, as he held Kensi close as she cried. "I'm right here, Kens. Don't cry its okay." Murmuring softly, He rubbed her back in small circles and waited for Kensi to speak.

"You said you loved me and then you were dead. You were bleeding and started growing cold." She shuddered. Deeks soothed her the best he could.

"I did tell you I love you. Last night. But you didn't answer, you fell asleep." He said matter of fact and Kensi sat upright. She blinked the tears away and stared in disbelief.

"You love me?" she repeated. Deeks laughed and a smile lit up his face.

"Since the day I met you." He admitted. "I know I've tried to deny it, but I can't anymore. I'm not going to hide it." A smile curved Kensi's lips. "You don't have to say it back. I want you to be ready when you say. I'm not going anywhere. I have all the time in the world." He continued.

Kensi wiped her eyes and sat back slightly. Leaning forward, she kissed his lips. She didn't say those three little words, she couldn't. Not yet, she had opened herself up more than she had in years the night before. Once they got more time under their belts, she could see herself opening herself up completely. Sighing, she held his hand.

"You can join me, Eric, and Monty surfing." Deeks suggested gently. Kensi nodded, wanting to keep Deeks in her sights as much as possible today. Kensi rose and went to the bathroom. She took care of business and got dressed in comfy sweats that she had hanging on the back of the bathroom door. Deeks and Monty were waiting by the bedroom door, both smiling happily.

The trio headed out into the cool morning. The streets were nearly empty; Kensi's automatically did a sweep of the surrounding area. They walked down the block to the small beach; where Eric was due to meet them. He pulled up as they reached the parking lot. He beamed at them and opened the passenger side door. Nell climbed out and Eric got out his surf board.

"Morning." Eric and Nell said in unison.

"Morning." Kensi and Deeks answered in kind.

The four of them laughed and Monty barked. His tail wagged as he greeted Nell and Eric. Nell laughed as she crouched down and smooshed Monty's face in child like delight, Monty barked happily and licked Nell's face. Eric smiled down at her. He offered Nell a hand and helped her up. The guys went into the surf and the girls sat on a blanket, playing fetch with Monty. Nell studied Kensi as she looked out at the water, a soft smile stayed on her lips but a shadow of sadness remained in her eyes.

"You ok, Kensi?" she asked gently. Kensi looked backed and sighed.

"Yeah, for the most part. I had a bad dream and it's kinda sticking with me." She explained. Nell nodded.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked.

"It's silly, really. Deeks said he loved me and I think I was going to say it back but he was killed before I could say or do anything."

Nell patted her knee. "It's not silly Kensi. It would bother me too if I had a dream like that about Eric." Kensi smiled at her.

"Thanks, I'm just going to try and not think about it." She said shaking the images away that appeared again. She stood and brushed the sand off her lap, "Come on," she said to Nell.

Nell didn't question Kensi; she stood and folded the blanket. Kensi called to Monty, who came running. Nell put the blanket in the trunk. "Got pen and paper, by chance?" Kensi asked. Nell rummaged through her bag in the passenger seat and pulled out a pad of legal paper and a sharpie. Kensi wrote a quick message and tucked it under the windshield wiper. Nell placed the paper and sharpie in her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

Kensi lead the way back to her apartment, Nell followed along and they walked along in a comfortable silence. Kensi opened the door and let Nell and Monty enter first. Monty made himself comfortable in the corner where his makeshift bed was.

"Nice place." Nell said. Kensi laughed.

"Nice isn't the exact word. Cluttered is." She said.

"I could organize it for you." Nell offered, her inner neat freak getting the best of her.

"Thanks for the offer. But it'll only stay organized for a week before I start making a mess of it again." Kensi said with hint of regret. "Maybe someday when I have house of my own I'll keep it neater."

Nell laughed. "Sure." She said with a grin, making Kensi laugh again.

Kensi pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and hit 4 on her speed dial.

"Callen." The answer was automatic.

"Get Sam and Hetty. My place. Bring doughnuts." Kensi said and hung up without waiting for a response, knowing Callen would be slightly confused but do what she asked anyway. Kensi turned on the coffee pot.

Nell stood in the center of the living room. Kensi motioned for her to follow to the guest bedroom. When she opened the door, Nell stuck her head in and laughed. She grinned at Kensi.

"May I?" she asked. Kensi nodded and was surprised when Nell took a running leap and swung around the pole gracefully, and then she climbed higher up the pole, wrapped her legs around it and hung upside down. Kensi jaw dropped.

"Woah! Can you teach me that?" she asked. Nell nodded, righted herself and got down. And in ten minutes Kensi was hanging upside down, laughing. "Does Eric know if your skill set?" she wanted to know. Nell shook her head.

"No not yet. Maybe if we make it to a big anniversary he'll find out." She said with a smile. Kensi got to her feet when Monty barked, signaling a warning. She pulled open the door revealing Callen, Sam, Hetty, Eric and Deeks.

"We're here, let's eat!" Callen said with a grin.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I own nothing!
> 
> ***UPLOADING MY WORK FROM fanfiction.net***

Chapter Nineteen

Callen brought two dozen doughnuts, Sam brought a large fruit salad, and Hetty brought a variety of yogurts. They settled in the living room, eating and chatting about cases past and adding in little bits about their current personal lives. Kensi headed into the kitchen to refill Hetty's tea, as it steeped she looked at the group a smile curving her lips. They looked like a tight family unit, she was pleased.

Kensi gave Hetty her tea and sat on the floor beside Deeks. Deeks was still in a deep discussion with Eric and Sam about surfing, but he turned and smiled at her discreetly curving his arm around her waist. Kensi beamed, Hetty lifted a brow but didn't hide her smile. She was happy for Kensi, before Deeks came into her life she rarely smiled; now it lit up her face. She sincerely hoped they would make it; she had a feeling they would. Nell smiled at them and slipped her hand into Eric's who gave her a gentle squeeze.

Hetty glanced at her watched and sighed with regret. "It's time we should be heading into work." She said. Everyone helped take care of the food and Monty while Kensi and Deeks got ready. Together the magnificent seven head to OSP. Duties were divided and Kensi went to work at the bikini bar. Tonight would be the first appearance of Callen at the club. Deeks gritted his teeth and tried to keep his head down. Kensi tried to ease her way into Daisy's good graces to no avail. She wondered how long it was going to take. At the end of the night Deeks was there waiting for her, they went to his place that night and made love in his bed.

This pattern continued steadily for six months: Kensi trying and failing to get info out of Daisy while having to give Callen lap dances a few times a week, but spending the night in Deeks arms either in her place or his. Kensi was wondering if this case would ever end. It was really starting to weigh her down. At least she had Deeks to keep her from going to a dark place. She climbed into bed and straddled Deeks. Deeks was smiling but he arched a golden brow. "What's on your mind Kens?" he asked easily.

"We've been together for six months now." She said.

'Six months and four days, but whose counting' Deeks thought, "So we have." He said aloud. He reached up and cupped her cheek, drawing her down for a kiss.

"What's your deepest, darkest fantasy?" Kensi asked when they drew apart. Deeks blinked in surprise.

"Is this a trick?" he asked, a hint of fear creeping into his voice.

Kensi laughed happily, "No, I want to know." She said genuinely

"I have two actually." He said, "One: Having my way with you all over ops, Two: Bringing back Jason and Tracy." This time Kensi's eyes widened.

"Wha-what? What did I say?" Deeks asked, worried. Kensi smiled.

"I have the same two." She confessed. Deeks laughed and cuddled her close.

"We'll have to do those soon." Kensi said. Deeks remained silent, afraid of waking from the dream. A sharp pain on his nipple had him yelling. Kensi had pinched it.

"Ow! Kensi Marie Blye, what was that for?" he demanded

"Cause I know that look. I'm serious; I want to do this for you, for us." Kensi said. She rested her head on his shoulder and they drifted off to sleep.

The next day Kensi wracked her brain trying to figure out how they could get the ops completely empty. Lips purse she texted Nell, knowing that given their friendship and shared secrets, she would help her out. Nell promised to try and figure something out for them. Knowing Nell and her IQ, Nell could do it. Kensi was pouting at the bikini bar when Daisy rushed in late. She seemed angry and frazzled as she dug through her bag, which promptly got thrown against the wall. Kensi arched a brow.

"Are you ok Daisy?" she asked gently.

"NO! I'm having the worst day and my bikini is not in my bag! I have no idea what I'm going to do now?" She wailed. Kensi smiled, a light bulb went off; this might be the break she needed.

"I have a clean spare." Kensi offered her one with the built in wire. Unassuming, she took it and put it on. Inside Kensi cheered. Kensi got dressed herself and took the stage, Callen was in the crowd. He offered up money and she climbed in his lap.

"She's wearing one of my bikinis. With any luck we'll get all the info we need." Kensi murmured.

"Did you catch that Eric?" Callen spoke quietly.

"Loud and clear." Eric answered.

Kensi gave Callen probably one of the most convincing lap dances since she started. Even he was a little surprised. But Kensi was just wished this was going case was hopefully going to be over by the end of the evening.

Kensi got her wish and they got the entire conversation on record and brought all the guilty parties in without any bloodshed. Sam and Callen went home early having nowhere near the paperwork that Kensi had. Deeks stayed behind to keep her company. After a while Deeks got antsy and headed to the gun range. Kensi texted, Nell who hurried downstairs.

"Did you find a way to get this place cleared for me?" she asked in a hushed voice. Nell bit her lip and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Kens; I tried everything and every scenario possible and it won't work. Even if I disable the security system, people still come and go at all hours." She said, sad to let her friend down. Kensi thought about it; Nell was right.

"It's ok Nell. There is always option two. Thanks anyway. You're a good friend." Kensi said honestly and Nell beamed.

"No prob, Kens. That's what I'm here for. Have fun with option two." She said with a wink and climbed the stairs as Deeks returned. He sat beside her in Callen's usual seat as she worked on the last bit of paper work. He leaned in close, like she did once upon a time after he told her she wasn't his type. Rather than annoyed, Kensi felt herself smile.

"Option one is a no go. I'm sorry, I tried. But option two is still a go if you're up for it." She murmured in his ear. Deeks grinned.

"I'm always up for anything with you." He said good-naturedly. Kensi laughed as she finished up at last of the papers.

Several nights later, dressed as and in the mindset of Tracy; Kensi headed into a local bar. She wore the same leather jacket; her hair was in its natural waves, she wore a skin tight dress and needle point stilettos. She sat at the bar and ordered a drink. After a few minutes she felt Deeks' presence behind her, she turned slightly and saw she was right.

"Wyler." She said keeping her tone haughty, Deeks barely suppressed a grin.

"Tracy." He said in kind, leaning over her. He ordered a beer and a moment later was sipping it while the weight of his body still remained on Kensi's body. Kensi slid from beneath him but trailed her hand against his torso. They moved to the dance floor where Kensi molded her body against Deeks'. Their hands explored each other's bodies as they moved and their lips found each other as they crowd waned.

Deeks wasn't sure how they ended up in the side alley of the club, as Kensi shoved him roughly against the brick wall but he wasn't complaining. He loved seeing Kensi take control and act on the feelings she tried so long to deny. She was all but climbing him like a jungle gym, she tugged lightly on his bottom lip and Deeks groaned, scooping her up in his arms and carrying her to the car. Kensi laughed recklessly and kissed his neck, biting delicately as Deeks fished out his keys. Kensi climbed into the passenger seat and started the car while Deeks got in the driver's seat and headed for home.

They didn't make it to his bedroom; Kensi tore off his clothing and pulled off her dress, tackling him to the floor of the living room. Monty barked in protest, but left them alone. Kensi lowered herself onto Deeks and rocked against him. Deeks groaned and adored the way she looked like a goddess in the moonlight that shone through the blinds they forgot to draw. As Kensi's climax over took her she gasped.

"Deeks…Marty…I love you."


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I own nothing!
> 
> ***UPLOADING MY WORK FROM fanfiction.net***

Chapter Twenty

The next morning the sun shone brightly through the windows, which also happened to be directly in Deeks' eye line, he groaned and threw up a hand to defend himself. The sudden jarring movement woke Kensi, who muttered something not in English and stood, moving the blinds so they weren't shining the sun directly in their eye line. She smiled down at him looking happier than Deeks had ever seen. He was pleased to be part of the reason. Kensi glanced over beside Deeks and laughed. Monty had crept up beside them as they slept and looking longingly at the door.

Kensi pulled on her dress, grabbed Monty's leash, and took him outside. Deeks got up and went to the kitchen, turning on the coffee pot. As it hissed to life, he grabbed his clothing from the night before and threw them in the hamper. He headed to the bathroom and fiddled with the water and turned on the spray. Moments later a cold burst of air announced Kensi's arrival, smiling still as she stepped in behind him.

Deeks turned to face Kensi. "You love me?" he asked with a smile, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you." Kens said brightly, winding her arms around his neck. They made love then washed each other before heading into work.

As another month went by Kensi and Deeks grew tired of changing apartments every night. With Eric and Nell's help they found a three bedroom house nearby that was close to the beach and everyone chipped in and helped with the move. Kensi and Deeks supplied the booze and food as a thank you. Deeks was pleased the house was still in five mile radius from the house he grew up in. While Kensi and Nell went out shopping one evening, he slipped over to the still vacant house. No one wanted to buy it and he didn't blame them. The house gave off bad vibes. Sighing as the memories floated around him he climbed the stairs to the attic and removed a panel of wood in the very back corner. He was pleased to see the ring box was still there.

Opening it, there sat the white gold ring with an intricate X pattern of white and black diamonds. It was his mothers. It was the one thing he kept of hers and the one thing his father never tainted. He slipped it into his pocket and hurried home, hiding it the best he could. The following morning Kensi was up in Ops talking with Nell when Deeks discreetly pulled out the ring box and showed Sam.

"That's beautiful but it's much too small for me." He remarked, tongue in cheek while barely hiding a grin. Callen peered around Deeks' shoulder.

"Sam has much more simple taste that that." He said, "And you'd have to fight his wife for him. Plural marriage is against the law you know." The two grinned.

"Ha ha. Sam hasn't earned it yet, I'm still waiting for him to buy me dinner." Deeks said dryly. "The question isn't whether you two like it, do you think Kensi will?"

"Of course." Callen and Sam said in unison, laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kensi asked as she approached. Deeks quickly hid the box in his desk.

"Nothing." All three men said in unison. Kensi arched a brow and sat in her chair.

"You guys are so weird sometimes." She informed them. The guys just laughed and Kensi just shook her head.

Deeks had one more person to speak to before popping the question. While Callen and Sam distracted Kensi with a doughnut run, Deeks found Hetty in the weapons room. Inside he winced, hoping this conversation would go well and he would leave the room completely intact.

"What is it Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked, not bothering to look up from the antique knife she was inspecting under a magnifying glass. Deeks opened his mouth a strangled sound came out. He dragged his fingers through his shaggy hair and simply pulled the ring box out, opened it and slid it in front of her.

"It's beautiful. But too big for me. And besides, I'm not the marrying type." She said and didn't suppress her chuckle. Deeks smiled. "Mr. Deeks, it appears you and Ms. Blye are the rare pair that your romantic coupling has made your work partnership a better one, a strong one. You two make me proud and I'm happy for you both." She looked at him and handed him the ring box. "Good luck." She said.

The next afternoon Kensi, Deeks and Monty strolled on the beach. They walked alone in a compatible silence. Kensi eyed Deeks wearily. Something was up, she knew. But she had no idea what he was up to. Deeks sensed her studying and looked up.

"Is everything okay?" Kensi asked.

"Of course," Deeks said brightly. "I've got my girl, I've got my dog, and it's a beautiful afternoon. Why wouldn't things be okay?" Kensi shrugged.

"I don't know you're acting weird. Even for you." Deeks laughed.

"It's nothing bad Kens. I have a question for you. I'm just processing how to go about asking." He said. Kensi turned so they were face to face; she took his hands in hers and held them.

"Just ask, Marty." She said "Simplicity is always best." Her knees shook as Deeks dropped down on his knees. He pulled the ring out of his pocket and presented it to Kensi.

"Kensi Marie Blye, you mean everything to me. I want to give you everything you've ever wanted and everything you deserve. I will spend every day loving you and making sure you are the happiest woman alive. Will you marry me?"

"No." Kensi's reply was instant and automatic. Her hand flew to her mouth as her inner voice screamed at her for saying no. She took a step back. Deeks looked angrier than she'd ever seen as he threw the ring into the ocean and walked away without looking back.

Kensi collapsed to her knees as she hit her speed dial. Monty circled her protectively as she began to sob hysterically. When the other line picked up, "Please…help…I need you…" she said between gasps of air. She hung up not hearing the response, knowing they would come.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I own nothing!!
> 
> ***UPLOADING MY WORK FROM fanfiction.net***

Chapter Twenty One

Twenty minutes later Callen, Nell and Sam hurried towards her. Her hysterics had calmed but a steady stream of tears and hiccups remained. Nell handed Kensi a travel sized container of Kleenex and Callen put an arm around Kensi, Sam looked down at her his face full of concern.

"What happened?" Nell asked.

"Deeks proposed…and I said no…he threw the ring in the ocean and he's gone. I may have lost him for good."

"You said no?" all three said in unison.

"You all knew?" Kensi shouted at them, but one of them was missing. Sam was walking towards the surf. Without a word, he dove in. Momentarily speechless, Kensi stared after him.

"If anyone can get it back, he can." Callen said comfortingly. Nell gave Kensi's hand a squeeze. "Throwing the ring in the ocean was an asshole move, but as I've said before Deeks can be an asshole when he gets mad. You can't fault him for being angry; you shut him down. I know you are scared but Deeks won't disappear like Jack. Before you say he disappeared now, he didn't, he's cooling off. He LOVES you. I believe you guys will work out. Just think about what you want."

"I want to get him back." Kensi whispered.

"Then you will." Nell said reassuringly.

Just as silently as he disappeared Sam reappeared on the beach, his hands clutched into his fists. Nell hurried to the car and pulled a towel out of the trunk, then hurried back. Sam accepted it with one hand and opened the other. The ring fell onto the fabric and he dried it thoroughly and handed it to Kensi, then he dried himself off. Kensi clutched the ring in her hand.

"We have to find Deeks." She said simply.

It had been a long time since he cried, but he had here many times and at varying ages. He wept like he did when he lost his mother, whose ring he lost in a fit of anger. He'd been so foolish. Again. No one made him as crazy as Kensi did. But he loved her still. With all his aching heart.

"Those aren't happy tears." Remarked Hetty as she stepped into the room, Eric looking somber behind her.

"No." Deeks wiped his eyes and stood. Hetty patted his back and Eric offered a sympathetic nod. Deeks nodded back. Moments later a loud ruckus at the front door attracted the trio's attention. Kensi, Nell, Callen and Sam ambled in the front door. Kensi hurried to Deeks, she looked into eyes. She saw sadness, pain and love. She dropped the ring in his hand and closed his hand around it.

Deeks said nothing to Kensi but looked at Sam. "It was my mother's. Thank you." He said. Sam nodded. Deeks took Kensi's hand and lead her into the living room where he shot his father all those years ago. Kensi studied him anxiously.

"I'm sorry I acted like an asshole. I know why you said no. What can I do Kensi? What more can I do to prove my love and loyalty to you? I would never leave you. What can do?" he asked softly, his eyes downward.

"Two things." Kensi said and his eyes snapped up. "One: Ask me again."

Deeks took her hands and took a breath. "Marry me?" he asked simply.

Kensi smiled, tears fell. "Yes." She said beaming. Deeks grabbed her and kissed her passionately. Cheers and applause rang out from their friends.

"What's the second thing?" Deeks asked.

"We have a quick engagement." Kensi answered with a laugh. Deeks pulled her close and kissed her again. Their friends surrounded them with hugs, laughter and congratulations.

Three weeks later on the beach where they had their failed marriage proposal Hetty stood at the end a rose petal covered path wearing a pale blue suit of a beach friendly material. Deeks stood to her right, Eric stood beside him both wearing slight colored suits, Nell stood on the opposite side with a bouquet of neon colored tiger lilies and wearing a sherbet color spaghetti strapped sundress all were barefoot with the exception of Hetty.

Eric hit a button on the small remote he had in his pocket. His IPod began to play classical music through speakers. Kensi, wearing a floor length white silk sundress with a sweetheart neckline, on the arm of Callen and Sam, beamed as she walked down the rose lined path. Her smile was brighter than the sun. When she reached Deeks, each man kissed her on the cheek, and took their places beside Nell and Eric.

Beaming, Hetty began the familiar words "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony…"


End file.
